Would I Lie to My Future Wife?
by every day is gray day
Summary: You've just got to wait for the rain to stop, and you can finally see the stars.


"UR, UR!" yelled Lyon, flying up the stairs. "UUUUUUR!"

Ur came running out. "What did Gray do this time!?"

"UR, I MET THE MOST BEAUTIFUL GIRL TODAY! SHE HAD EYES BLUER THAN THE OCEAN! SHE SMELLED LIKE FRESH FLOWERS!" Lyon panted, out of breath. Ur smirked and leaned against the doorway. "And what's her name, pray tell?"

"IT'S SO UNIQUE AND BEAUTIFUL- JUVIA!"

"What a dork," Gray snorted, walking by.

"Shut up, GRAY!" Lyon yelled.

"YOU WANNA GO, LOVER BOY?!" Gray yelled right back.

Ur smacked Gray on the head. " _Anyways,_ is she a mage?"

"YEAH, SHE'S A RAIN MAGE, WHICH MEANS WE'RE COMPATIBLE!" Lyon eyes sparkled as he kept jumping up and down, but Gray scowled. "She's probably ugly- _like you._ "

"SHUT UP, GRAY!" Lyon hollered at the top of his lungs, and pushed Gray... down a mountain.

"LYON!" Gray screamed, disappearing down below.

Lyon looked nervously at Ur, who gave a disapproving look, and ran down the mountain after Gray.

In his heart, he shrank, confused. Gray started it... Gray would've done the same thing... Why was it wrong when Lyon did it?

After Ur saved Gray from any real damage, she gave Lyon a lecture about carelessness- one that truly belonged to Gray, who sat eating ice cream and smirking at Lyon from beside Ur.

Ur sighed. "Let's just go to sleep."

Lyon sighed, too.

By midnight, Lyon still couldn't sleep, and so decided to visit the village, just below the mountain. It was really pouring, though, so Lyon stuck his tiny feet into his yellow rubber-ducky rain boots, and buttoned up his matching rubber-ducky yellow raincoat. And just to be safe, he carried a ducky umbrella.

Taking great care going down the mountain, Lyon finally reached the village. Through the downpour, Lyon could just barely see a tiny figure.

"HEY!" Lyon yelled. "HE-!" He tripped over a rock, his face landing in a dirty rain puddle.

A tiny, pale hand rache dout to him. Sniffling, he reached up.

"Thank you," he smiled.

"Y-you're welcome," the pale girl whispered.

"Man, what a downpour, Kind of beautiful, though. I wish it would stop raining, just so I could see the stars."

The rain lessened its force. "Y-you just complimented J-Juvia's rain?" she whispered.

"Mm? Oh, right! You're a rain mage! Well, rain can sometimes just expresses sadness, right? Sadness can be beautiful," Lyon said, smiling at Lyon.

And gone was the rain until there was just a faint drizzle.

"W...what are you doing here?" Juvia asked timidly.

Lyon kicked a rock. "Well, I pushed my brother down a mountain and our... mentor/teacher gave me a disapproving look and a lecture, so I'm sort of in trouble, even though HE started it, like always, I just end up taking the heat..."

He trails off, then smiles and laughs. "Well, it could be worse! I could still be an orphan." His eyes twinkled eagerly. "Just gotta be positive, right? That's the way!"

Juvia stared at him. He was _incredibly_ positive, and in her heart, she wished she could do the same thing, but the rain clouded her heart, and any chance of sunshine.

"Yes, I'm sure that's the way," she whispered.

"You okay?" Lyon asked, scooting closer.

A pause, then, "Everyone calls Juvia gloomy and annoying because wherever she goes, the rain follows. Thank you for calling her rain beautiful."

Lyon laughed. "No problem! It's beautiful- just like you!"

Juvia looked down, blushing profoundly, yet quite pleased.

Lyon suddenly gasped. "Look!"

He pointed upwards at the sky. "Look! The stars are beautiful! If it stops raining a while, you can see their true beauty!"

Juvia marveled at the stars, this being her first time. "Woo-ow! They really _are_ beautiful!"

And that night, Lyon taught Juvia all the constellations, and even watched the sun rise together.

"You know what I've decided?" Lyon asked, kicking his feet.

"What?" Juvia asked.

"That I'm in love with you, Juvia Lockser/Loxar!" He announced this with a goofy grin.

"You know what?" Juvia whispered.

"Mmm?"

"I think I love you, too. Thank you for showing me the sun," Juvia smiled.

"Hey- you should smile more. It makes you look prettier," Lyon smiled, looking at her.

"You sure?"

"Would I lie to my future wife?"

Juvia blushed profoundly, and Lyon laughed, a slight blush upon his cheeks.

And as the day started, they held hands.

 **This is my first story on here ;u;**

 **Ty for reading**

 **Vry nice of u**

 **Btw they're little kids if u didn't note**

 **bye 3**


End file.
